New love
by loveshikamaru13
Summary: This is a Kakasaku fanfic and some Hinasasu. Sakura is 18 and is still obsessed with Sasuke when she gets the biggest shock of her life. Can Sakura get over her obsession? I know, I suck at summaries, the stories better than my summary.
1. Student teacher moments

Author's note:This is my first story so don't be harsh on me. And another thing is I suck at writing stories. This is a Kakasaku story and some Hinasasu.

Summary: Sakura is 18 now and still is obsessed with Sasuke until she gets the biggest shock of her life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was busy staring at Sasuke while he trained, watching every drop of sweat fall off from all his training. Sasuke noticed but did not stop him from training.

_Why does Sakura always stare at me, it's so annoying. I guess I better ignore it before she starts crying like she did last time._

Kakashi, "Sakura you should start training." Sakura, "Okay" She goes to where Naruto is Training. Naruto, "Hey Sakura." Sakura, "Hey Naruto." Hinata, Kiba, and Shino go to Sasuke. Sasuke, Blush "Hi Hinata, Kiba, Shino" All,"Hi" Sasuke, "Hinata, can I talk to you?" Hinata, "Um, sure S-S-Sasuke-kun" They go somewhere private and Sakura follows. Sakura hides behind a bush and watches. Kiba,"What was that all about? Shino,"No clue." Kiba, "Well it has to be something." Naruto, "well of course it's something Kiba." Akamaru,"Bark!" Kiba, "You really think so Akamaru?" Naruto., "What did he say?" Kiba, " Sasuke's going to ask her out." Naruto, " Oh."Sasuke, "Hinata, will you go out with me?" Hinata, "Y-Y-Yes, Sasuke-kun."

_Yes, she finally got over that loser Naruto. Naruto is such a brat anyway._

Sasuke kisses Hinata full on the lips, while Sakura cries her eyes out. She stays behind the bush until Sasuke starts unzipping her jacket. Jiraiya pops up.

_Ah ha! This will be good for my research for today._

_Inner Sakura: What does he do, plan these things? Cha!_

Sakura runs home. Kakashi follows her home to see if she's okay. Sakura is home alone. Kakashi, "Sakura, are you okay?" Startled by the voice she jumped. Sakura, "No, Sasuke likes Hinata." Kakashi, "Awe, don't be too depressed. Sakura, "But I like him." Kakashi, "Well sometimes love doesn't go our way and that's how life is." Sakura, "Thank you" Kakashi, "Your welcome." Kakashi gets closer to Sakura and Sakura gets closer. Sakura's face gets as pink as her hair. Kakashi, "Are you okay now?" Sakura, "Yes"

_I'm starting to get feelings for Kakashi-sensei. Come on, kiss me already or I'll do it._

Kakashi, "I have to go." Sakura, "Why?" Kakashi,Blushes "Well-" Sakura,"You don't have to go do you?" Sakura gives a wicked smile and kisses Kakashi. He breaks the kiss and returns a kiss passionately. Sakura unbuttons Kakashi's jounin jacket and reaches for a sword and cuts off Kakashi's normal black shirt and she spots his 6-pack. Sakura, "I didn't know you had a six-pack Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi, "Just call me Kakashi for now." Sakura,"Okay, Kakashi.

_Wow, I didn't know Sakura had it in her._

Kakashi starts stripping her, leaving a bra and panties. Kakashi strips her evn further, leaving only her panties. He puts his hands around Sakura's waist. Kakashi,"Are you sure you're ready?" Sakura, " Yes, I'm 18. Kakashi, "Almost forgot, you grow up so fast." Sakura takes off his pants and giggles a little at the site of rainbow boxers because they looked funny on a man that goes by the rules all the time. Kakashi giggles with her and pulls down her apnties and saw her womanhood. He blushes at the site, so red his gray hair looked transluctent to his face. Sakura pulls down his boxers and he face was as pink as her hair from the site. Kakashi, "Are you sure your ready for this? Sakura, "Ready as I'll eve be." Kakashi inserts his manhood into her womanhood and Sakura screams his name as he goes in deeper and harder. After an hour of that, they started switching positons. Jiraiya hides somewhere to get a good look.

_Ooohhh, this is better than what Hinata and Sasuke did._

Naruto, "Pervy sage, what are you doing?" Jiraiya, "Research" Very loud Naruto, "Uh huh, probably on naked ladies. Hey wait, this is Sakura's house." Sakura and Kakashi stop what their doing instantly. Jiraiya, "Naruto! You ruined my Research!! Sakura and Kakashi quickly put their clothes on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and be nice to me, this is my first story and I suck at writing. Well that's it for my first story ever. If you have any pointers please tell me because I always have room for critiqing.


	2. Problem afoot

Author's note: Well, this is chapter two to new love. I hope you enjoy this. This has a lot of KakaSaku, little HinaSasu. There's a new pairing in which you'll have to read to find out.

Summary: Well, this chapter shows a new pairing. And things have been going great, or have they? Find out in this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walks to the academy to start training with her three favorite people with a big smile on her face.

_I wonder how Kakashi-sensei will act around me._

Sakura arrives and is greeted by Ino, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and Hinata. All, "Hey Sakura-Chan." Sakura, "Hey guys." Ino, "So, how was last night?" Sakura, "How did you guys know?" Kiba, "Naruto told us." Sakura, "Oh." Kakashi, "Hi Sakura" He kisses her. Kakashi, "How was your sleep?" Sakura is still confused. Sakura, "Did you sneak out on me?" Kakashi, "A little, sorry." Sakura, "That's okay." Kakashi, "Umm, I think we should get to training now guys." All, "Yes sir." Everybody gets to their training. Sasuke, "Hi Sakura." Sakura, "Hi Sasuke. How's Hinata?" Sasuke, "Fine."

_Sakura seems different; she's not all over me as she was._

Sasuke, "Are you feeling okay?" Sakura, "Yes, I feel great right now." Sasuke, "Good." Sakura, "Thanks for worrying." Kakashi, "How are you guys?" Sakura, "Oh, we're fine." He kisses her again and Sasuke has a surprised look. He never would have thought that Sakura would date their sensei. Sasuke gives a smile.

_So that's why she's not as all over me as she was._

Back with Ino, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and Hinata.

Ino, "Hi Kiba." With a smile on his face. Kiba, "Oh, hey Ino." Ino, "How are you?" He has a confused look. Kiba, "I'm fine Ino." Hinata, "Shino, Naruto; look over there." Both, "What?" Hinata, "Do I have to spell it out for you? Ino's flirting with Kiba. Both, "I don't see it." Hinata, "Of course you don't see it, your guys and Kiba's a guy so he doesn't know anything about it." Ino, "Your dog is so cute. Can I hold him?" Kiba, "Thank you and sure." He gives the dog to Ino. Ino, "You know who else is cute other than your dog?" Kiba, "No, what?" Ino, "You silly." Kiba blushes. Kiba, "Oh, well I think you're pretty." Ino blushes with him. Ino, "Thank you Kiba." They both get closer to each other. Ino's face gets even redder. Kiba's face gets so red his fang marks disappear. Kiba and Ino kiss. They break off the kiss. Kiba, "Wow." Ino, "Yeah."

Sasuke walks to Hinata. Hinata, "Hi Sasuke." Sasuke, "Hey Hinata." He kisses her; Kiba and Ino walk their way. Hinata, "Well well well, we have a new couple." Kiba and Ino just smile. Five rogue ninjas randomly appear and they fight leaving everyone hurt. Kakashi, "Is everybody alright?" Everyone except Kiba, "Yeah." Ino, "Kiba didn't answer." Everyone goes to Kiba. Sakura, "He's not breathing." Ino starts to cry. Sakura, "Wait, there's a note." Ino looks up in hope. Sakura, "It's in another language." Kakashi, "Let me see." Gives the note to him. Kakashi, "It's in Russian." Sakura, "You can read Russian?" Kakashi, "Yes." Sakura, "What does it say honey?" Note: Мы украли душу Кибы, и Вы не можете вернуть это, пока Вы не находите нас. (Как этот будет когда-либо случаться), я только говорю Вам, что мы являемся с Orochimaru. P.S. Мы будем после его тела позже, потому что мы нуждаемся в этом.

Kakashi, "It says; we have stolen Kiba's soul, and we cannot return it while you do not find us. (As if this will ever happen), I only speak you, that we are with Orochimaru. P.S. We shall be after its body later because we require it. Ino, "Kiba." She cries. Ino, "I was with him as a couple for like only two minutes." Sakura, "It's okay." Ino, "Kiba." Shino, "My fellow teammate, we have to help him." Hinata, "Yeah, it won't be the same without him." Naruto, "Poor Kiba, why did they want him?" Akamaru starts to whine. Sakura, "It's okay Akamaru." Kakashi, "Well I know one thing, we have to find Orochimaru. Gasps Sakura, "What?" Kakashi, "I think I know why they took Kiba's soul." Ino, "Why?" Kakashi, "Well, he's a really good tracker of things; maybe they needed him for something. That's what the note said." Sakura, "We still have Akamaru." Kakashi, "Maybe they forgot about him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for chapter 2 and please review so I can have a part three. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. The resolution

Authors note: Okay guys, here is chapter three to new love and I hope you like it.

Summary: Well, we left off when Kiba's soul was taken. Will Ino be able to accept this? Read the story to find out. We have a new character that is not shown on Naruto in this chapter, but I wish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ino:** (Sadly) Kiba. **Sakura:** Don't worry Ino, we'll get him back. (A girl with pretty blue eyes, long gray hair walks by. She has a Kakashi mask on) **Kakashi:** Nicole? What are you doing here? **Nicole:** I was called on a mission to see about everybody. **Sakura:** You know her Kakashi-sensei? Why does she look a lot like you?

**Kakashi:** yes and she's my daughter. **Nicole:** Yep. **Sakura:** (Excited look) Wow so you must be a jounin, right? **Nicole:** That's right. **Sakura:** Just what I'd expect from Kakashi's daughter. **Kakashi:** Then you're here to see about Kiba. Tsunade thought that he had Akamaru's soul too. **Nicole:** I didn't know about that. **Kakashi:** I guess she want s you to track for us. **Nicole:** Why didn't they choose Hana or aunt Tsume for this job?

**Kakashi:** They were busy. **Sakura:** Wait, you're related to Kiba, aren't you? **Nicole:** Yes mam. **Sakura:** You're a higher rank than me; I'm the one who should be calling you mam. (Looks up at Sakura) **Nicole:** Well, you're older than me. **Sakura:** But that doesn't mean anything. **Nicole:** To me it does, I just can't help calling you mam.

**Sakura:** Alright, how old are you? **Nicole:** 13. **Sakura:** It's only a five year difference. **Nicole:** Oh. **Sakura:** Please, just call me Sakura.** Nicole:** (Annoyed look) Fine. Can we just find Kiba's soul already? **Sakura:** Okay. **Nicole:** Good, Inaru? (A little dog jumps out of her hood and Sakura jumps a little)

_**Sakura:**__ I shouldn't be surprised, she's related to Kiba._

**Ino:** I hope we save Kiba on time. **Nicole:** Me too. You must be his girlfriend. **Ino:** How'd you know? **Nicole:** I read your mind.** Ino:** What? **Kakashi:** Nicole has this ability where she can read minds only if she wears a certain necklace. **Ino:** Wow, that's awesome.

_**Sakura:**__ She's more interesting than I thought that she would be._

Nicole: Now let's go. (They travel for a while until they find the rogue ninjas) **Ninja #1:** (In a nasty voice) Hello. **Nicole:** Give Kiba back! **Ninja #2:** Only if you beat us. **Kakashi:** Fine then we will. (There was a long battle and they got Kiba's soul back) **Ino:** I give him his soul back. (Ino puts the soul back in) **Kiba:** (Wakes up) Huh? Ino: Kiba! (Hugs him) Kiba: (Confused look with his arm around Ino) what happened? **Ino:** Your soul was taken away. **Kiba:** Oh. Thank you guys. **Nicole:** It's no problem. **Kiba:** Nicole? (Looks over at her) It is you! Hey Nicole. **Nicole:** Hi Kiba.

**Kiba:** Wow, I didn't know you were here. **Nicole:** Surprise. **Ino:** I'm glad everything's okay. **Kiba:** Me too. **Ino:** (Gives him a lustful look) Are you thinking what I'm thinking? **Kiba:** (Gives lustful look back) Oh yeah. **Ino:** Your house or mine? **Kiba:** How about my house? **Nicole:** Umm, I'm a little too young to hear these things. **Kakashi:** yes you are.

**Kiba:** Oh sorry, but don't you have a boyfriend? **Nicole:** Yes but I don't do what you do yet. Dad said not until I'm married. **Kiba:** Oh, okay. Well, you got a while for that. **Nicole:** (Sadly) Yeah.** Ino:** So, are we going? **Kiba:** Oh yes, definitely. (Ino and Kiba leave to do things) **Kakashi:** I guess were done our mission. **Nicole:** Yeah.

**Sakura:** Well Kakashi, I guess were done our mission. **Kakashi:** Yes we are. Do you want to hang out at my house Sakura? **Sakura:** Sure. **Nicole:** Uhh, just make sure I don't see any of it. **Kakashi:** I know. I don't want you fainting. **Nicole:** Yeah. (They go home; Sakura and Kakashi head to his room)

**Kakashi:** Penny for your thought? **Sakura:** Nothing.** Kakashi:** Alright. (Touches her inner thigh and Sakura moans a little) **Sakura:** I'm glad the mission's over. **Kakashi:** Me too, now we can have some alone time. **Sakura:** Yeah. Kakashi: (kisses Sakura) **Nicole:** (Sighs) Dad? **Kakashi:** Yes!** Nicole:** Hinata called and she wanted me to come over. **Kakashi:** Okay, just don't get into any trouble. **Nicole:** I know.

(She travels to the huuyga palace) **Hinata:** Hi Nicole. **Nicole: **Hi Hinata. **Hinata:** I wanted you to help me train.**Nicole:** okay. **Neji:** Oh, hi Nicole. **Nicole:** Hi Neji. Neji: I hope you find this place up to your standards. **Nicole:** Of course I do Neji. Neji: Good.

Hiashi: Greetings Nicole. Nicole: Greetings uncle. Hiashi: How are you? Nicole: I'm fine. Hiashi: I hope you find your stay enjoyable. Nicole: Thank you. Well, we should start our training now. Hinata: Oh yes. I almost forgot. (They do their training until sunset) Hinata: That was some tough training. Nicole: Yes it was. Well I guess I better go home. Hinata: Okay.

(Nicole goes home and into her dad's room to tell him that she's back) Nicole: Dad? Kakashi: Nicole! Nicole: (Faints) (Kakashi and Sakura put their clothes back on) Sakura: Sorry Nicole. Kakashi: Didn't know you'd back this soon. Nicole: (Wakes up) its okay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is the end of part three; inform me if you want a chapter 4. This is a lot longer than my other stories.


End file.
